In software development, software being developed is tested to confirm that it can be correctly run on a computer. By performing such a test, it is possible to discover not only points for improvement in the software, but also points for improvement in the hardware.
Some points for improvement in the software and hardware cannot be found when the hardware runs the software for only a short time. Therefore, a computer is made to run the software for a long time in the test.
Some tests make the computer under test perform the same processing as an existing computer. In such tests, to raise the hardware load, the computer under test is made to process simulated data. Further, in a test of a computer communicating data with other computers, the practice is to obtain data which has been sent between existing computers and to send the obtained data to the computer under test.
As related art, there are Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-193468 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-283564.
However, in a test simulating the generation of data, the test data is limited to simulated data, so it is not possible to completely reproduce the content of the actually sent data or the transmission and reception timings of the data. Therefore, after the tested computer starts actual operation, sometimes points for improvement are found in the software and the computer.
Further, a test which obtains data which has been transmitted between computers during actual operation and transmits the data to a computer under test sometimes mistakes the sequence of the data to be transmitted. In such a case, data which does not match the data requiring processing while being run at the computer under test is transmitted to the computer under test, so the computer under test can no longer suitably run the software.